


Laken's Parkner Drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death In Dream, Drabbles, Drunken Kissing, Identity Reveal, M/M, Making Out, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark is done with his sons bs, in one of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 107
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: A mix of my tumblr drabbles that have been slowly posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Prompt 134

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were request so they are small and there isn't much to them because they were to help me with writing.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Peter asked as Harley stared at his boyfriend who was half-naked. Peter looked at Harley as he took off his suit. He went to grab his pants when Harley pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. 

“I was waiting for you. What a surprise to see that my boyfriend was Spider-Man.” Harley said against his lips as he kissed down his neck. Peter moaned as Harley moved away. Peter tried to grab his arm but Harley went to walk out of the room. 

“Remember we have dinner, darling,” Harley said winking as Peter groaned. He would have to wait until after dinner.


	2. 137

“Hey, have you seen the...? oh...” Harley said as he saw Peter with their two children laying on the couch. All three were asleep. Harley smiles as he picks up their son and carries him to his bed. He then went and grabbed both girls before he came back for his husband. Peter cuddled closer as he carried him to bed. He kissed his forehead after he laid him down. He went to leave but Peter latched on to him. He smiled as he laid down next to his husband. He could do the dishes later. Right now he was needed here with Peter. 


	3. Prompt 137

Tony was looking for Peter’s suit. He could not find it anywhere in the lab. He had walked through the whole lab. He figured Peter must have left it in his room. He walked down to his room and walked in. 

“Hey, have you seen the...? Oh...” he said as he saw Harley shirtless over Peter who was only in his boxers. Both boys blushed as Tony walked out of the room. He could work on Peter’s suit another time. 


	4. prompts 133, 144, 145, 147

“You need help,” Peter said. Harley hit the table with his fist. 

“I can manage on my own,” Harley said. 

“Go then, leave see if I care,” Peter shouted. Harley walked out the door leaving Peter alone. He cried as he laid down. He got the phone call from Tony that Harley was hurt. He got to Medbay and found Harley who was bruised up and asleep. Peter sat next to him. 

“I almost lost you,” Peter said as he kissed his hand. “You walked out on us and here I am now and I can’t lose you. I’m not leaving until you're back in my arms. I am not losing you again.” Peter was now crying. He felt Harley's hand grip his. 

“That is nice to hear darling because I miss my partner and crime,” Harley said. Peter kisses him as the two knew they were going to be alright. 


	5. McYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a tumblr post and I added this to the post so please be mindful this came from someone else's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ethereal-parkner.tumblr.com/post/616645785132613632/somebody-write-this-fic-pls  
> original posts

Peter was working at McDonalds for some extra cash. The lines were less as Peter saw who was at the back. He sighed as the boy who came in every day named Harley finally came up to the cash register. He looked at the menu for a second before he smiled at Peter. 

“I’d like a McYou to go please,” Harley said. 

“Did you seriously just wait fifteen minutes in line to make that joke?” Peter asked. 

“Am I getting your number or-“ Harley started. 

“Of course you are,” Peter said. “Holy shit I have a date.”

“Can I also get a McChicken?” Harley asked as Peter got to work handing Harley the receipt with his number on it.


	6. 2

Peter and Harley were in the lab. Peter was falling asleep at his workstation. Harley went to pick him up and carry him to bed but Peter groaned and went back to work. 

“You should sleep,” Harley said. 

“I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep,” Peter said. 

“Even part spiders need sleep,” Harley said. Peter leaned into his boyfriend. 

“I have to finish this project,” Peter said. Harley kissed him on the forehead as he picked up Peter and started walking him to his room. 

“You can finish it once you have slept,” Harley said. He got the boy to his room. He laid a sleeping Peter in his bed. 

“Don’t leave,” Peter said. Harley froze before he laid down next to the boy who cuddled into him.


	7. prompt: 8

Peter and MJ had been out when the new villain, IronLad, had ruined their outing. IronLad grabbed MJ, keeping her away from Peter. 

“You take me instead, do you hear? Give her back and take me instead,” Peter said. IronLad seemed to think about it before he grabbed Peter and hit him to knock him out. Peter woke in a workshop as a boy worked on a suit. He looked up at him. 

“You probably are wondering who I am and why I needed you,” the boy said. 

“You’re IronLad,” Peter said. 

“No, I’m IronMan or I will be. Once I defeat IronLad,” the other boy said. 

“You grabbed me in the park!” Peter said. 

“I didn’t grab you,” the boy said. Another boy came in. 

“Where are my upgrades?” He asked. 

“I’m working on it,” the boy said. 

“Well work harder,” the other boy said as he came over to Peter. “Morning.”

“Why am I here?” Peter asked. 

“My name is Nate but you probably don’t care about that,” The boy said as he looked over Peter. “Keener see if he knows anything about the suits.” Nate left as Keener looked at him. 

“My name is Harley,” Keener said. 

“Peter.” He looked at the suit that Harley was working on. 

“Why do you help him?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t have a choice,” Harley said. “Soon I will but for now I don’t have a choice.”

“Whatever he is holding over you then I can help. MJ will get help,” Peter said. 

“Your girlfriend won’t find you trust me,” Harley said

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Peter said. “She is just a friend.” Harley went back to work. “I have friends who will find me. They have been looking for IronLad for a while and IronLad just led him back to this place.” He held up his watch. Harley moved over and looked over the watch. 

“This is Stark Tech,” Harley said. The doors busted open as Nate walked in the boys moved apart. 

“We have to move,” Nate told them. “Keener, there is a car down below. Get in him in the car and get out.” 

“Of course,” Harley said as he grabbed something from the table before he led Peter through the building. They were stopped by Sam who looked at Harley like he was the villain. Peter stood in front of Harley. 

“Sam,” Peter said. “IronLad is that way.” Sam looked at the boy behind him. “That’s not IronLad.” Sam went past them as Bucky looked at them. As he led them back to the entrance. Once they were out Nate was in his suit aiming at Bucky who pushed them away as he shot at them. 

“You think you can defeat me!” Nate shouted. 

“No, but he can,” Peter said as Harley placed on his watch and activated a suit. Nate started to leave as Harley blasted him from the sky before Nate fell. Harley caught him and handed him over to Bucky before he landed and the suit released. He walked over to Peter. 

“Thank you,” Harley said before he went to leave. Peter grabbed his hand. 

“Maybe we can hang out sometime,” Peter said. 

“It’s a date,” Harley said. The two knew that friendship was beginning to bloom and maybe more was to come.


	8. Prompt 11

Harley was barely awake as he sat up in the bed looking around. His boyfriend was asleep in the chair next to him. All of a sudden Steve appeared. 

“Hey Harley,” Steve said. 

“Hi Steve, did you guys defeat the trolls from Asgard? And find out why they were after me?” Harley asked. 

“Apparently you are a prophet of Thor which means you can connect to Thor. The trolls were after you to find Thor,” Steve said. 

“I almost died and now you’re telling me that I’m a prophet of Thor? Are you sure you have the right person?” Harley said 

“We are sure,” Steve said. “Thankful we got someone who volunteered to protect you.” Peter started to stir. 

“I should have guessed that my loving boyfriend would sacrifice his time to protect me,” Harley said. Peter woke and smiled. Harley moved over so Peter could join him. 

“Guess you are stuck with me,” Peter said as he laid down next to Harley. 

“Does that mean that if I propose you will say yes?” Harley asked. 

“Yes, I will marry you,” Peter said as he rested his head on Harley’s shoulder. They didn’t know what this new gift would bring but they knew they could face it together.


	9. Prompt: 7

Peter and Harley have a bad fight. Peter has gone for a swing to clear the air and to make space. He figured Harley would leave him. This fight was the worse one this week. He came in to find Harley on the couch. 

“You’re still here,” Peter said. 

“I told you that I’d never leave you; I’m not going anywhere,” Harley said. 

“I just figured you were mad at me after everything,” Peter said. Harley moved to bring Peter close. 

“No matter what happens I will always love you, Peter Parker,” Harley said as he got on one knee. Peter froze not expecting Harley to have proposed. “I was going to propose to you tonight before the fight.” 

“Yes,” Peter said. “I would say yes no matter what happens.” Harley got up and kissed Peter as they held onto each other.


	10. Prompt 5

Peter and Harley smiled as they looked out onto the city. Harley was in his suit as Peter was in his. 

“You’ll catch me right?” Peter asked. 

“Always,” Harley said. Peter jumped from the roof as Harley followed and caught him. As he got to the roof, Harley checked Peter for injuries. 

“You caught me,” Peter said. 

“Why did you fall?” Harley asked. 

“To see if you would catch me,” Peter said as he kissed his annoyed boyfriend. Harley melted into the kiss. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Harley said against his lip. 

“I know but you still love me,” Peter said. 

“I do,” Harley said as they kissed again.


	11. Prompt 3

Harley was new to New York. He had a crush on his boss’s personal intern who would blush when he talked to him. He was walking down an alley when he was stopped. Three men cornered him in the alley. 

“Give us your money kid,” the leader said. 

“I suggest leaving him alone,” a voice said. They all turned to see Spider-Man. The Spider attacked the three. The men were webbed in no time as Spider-Man came to Harley. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah. Thanks for saving me. You didn’t have to,” Harley said. 

“I had to save you. I will always save you. I’ll protect you with my life,” Spider-Man said. Harley looked at him confused. 

“Why?” Harley asked. 

“You don’t know them,” Spider-Man said. “I thought Mr. Stark told you about me.” 

“No, he didn’t but since you know him, can you give me a lift home?” Harley asked. Spider-Man nodded as he grabbed Harley and swung towards the tower. He got them to the tower roof before he pulled off his mask to reveal Peter. Harley froze. The boy started heading down before realizing Harley wasn’t following. 

“You saved me,” Harley said. 

“Yes,” Peter said. 

“Why?” Harley asked. Peter’s cheeks started to turn red. 

“Because if you were gone then I wouldn’t be able to ask you on a date,” Peter said. Harley smiled. 

“I’ll go on a date with you,” Harley said as he moved closer to Peter. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked. 

“You can,” Harley said as Peter’s lips touched Harley’s.


	12. Prompt 91

Peter came into the lab wearing Harley’s hoodie. He was thinking it would turn on his lover instead Harley laughed when he saw him. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He was wearing Tony’s hoodie, not Harley’s. 

“You weren’t supposed to laugh! I’m so embarrassed!” Peter said, hiding his face in Harley’s shoulder. 

“Why are you wearing Tony’s hoodie then?” Harley asked. 

“I found it in your closet!” Peter said. Harley thought about it for a bit. 

“Oh that is the one I stole from Tony last week,” Harley said. Tony came in and looked at the boys. 

“That’s where my hoodie went,” Tony said. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Peter said. “I stole this from Harley.”

“Well, I kinda need it back. Rhodey is looking for it,” Tony said. 

“You stole Rhodey’s hoodie?” The boys said. Rhodey came in and saw Peter in his hoodie. Peter looked at them both blushing. 

“Pete, can I have my hoodie back?” Rhodey asked. 

“No, I have no shirt on under it,” Peter said. Harley laughed as the other two adults looked at Peter confused. 

“Peter and I will go up and get him one of my hoodies,” Harley said. Tony and Rhodey as the two boys laughed as they left the lab.


	13. Prompt 88

“Bite me,” Peter said. 

“Eat me,” Harley said

“Kiss my ass,” Peter said. 

“Can you two stop bickering for more than five minutes?” Tony asked the two before Pepper came in. 

“I need you for a few seconds,” she said. Tony sighed as he left the two boys alone.

“How about instead of kissing your ass, I kiss your lips?” Harley said. Peter blushes but nodded as Harley pulled him into a kiss. Peter smiled as he felt Harley’s hands move down his back. 

“What the fuck?” Tony asked as the two boys jumped apart. “You two can’t stand each other but now you are making out in my lab!”

“This is actually normal,” Harley said. Tony couldn’t believe it. His boys were hiding a relationship behind his back. The two looked at each other both with pink cheeks. 

“No more making out in my lab and stop with the fake bickering,” Tony said. 

“Oh that wasn’t fake,” Peter said. Tony just rolled his eyes as he walked out. Peter and Harley laughed as soon as he was out. 

“Now where were we?” Harley asked as he pulled Peter back against him.


	14. Prompt 96

Peter was attracted to Harley so when Harley was training shirtless. He couldn’t help check out the other boy. 

“I saw that you just checked me out,” Harley said with a smirk. 

“I was not!” Peter said feeling his cheeks turn red. Harley came over to him. 

“Would you hate it if I kissed you?” Harley asked. Peter shook his head no. Harley moved closer and kissed his lips. Peter pressed close to Harley enjoying the kiss. 

“Will you go out with me?” Harley asked against his lips. 

“Yes,” Peter said as Harley moved away with a smile. Peter pulled him back into another kiss.


	15. Prompt 85

Peter was annoyed with how close Riri and Harley were. Which was silly since Riri was in a serious relationship and he knew Harley loved him. He just felt jealous of how much time they were spending together. They were all in the labs and Riri was laughing at a joke that was an inside joke so Peter already felt left out when he just snapped. He walked over and kissed Harley passionately before walking out of embarrassment. Harley found him in the training room. 

“What the hell was that?” Harley asked. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said. 

“You’re jealous aren’t you?” Harley said. 

“I’m not jealous,” Peter said. “What is there to be jealous of.” Harley grabbed his arm and had his boyfriend face him. “Maybe it was because I was jealous.”

“You have nothing to be jealous of,” Harley reminded him. 

“I know,” Peter said. 

“I did enjoy that kiss though,” Harley said as he moved closer. Peter pulled him in for another kiss knowing nothing would lead them away from each other.


	16. Prompt 95

Harley, Peter, and Harry were sitting near the pool as Peter and Harley tried not to look at the other. Ned and MJ arrived and noticed the tension as well. Harry was getting annoyed by both his crush on Peter and the recent tension. 

“There’s been some real friction in our friend group lately. I suggest an orgy to save our friendship,” Harry said. 

“Harry no!” Peter said. 

“Harry yes,” Harry said. 

“There has been no tension lately. Peter is still freaked out about a joke I made,” Harley said. 

“I thought you were serious!” Peter defended himself. 

“I kinda want to know the joke but at the same time it is Peter and Harley so it’s probably something for the bedroom,” Ned said. Peter and Harley stared down Ned. “Oh, I forgot that you haven’t told Harry.”

“Told Harry What?” Harry asked. 

“Peter and I are dating,” Harley said. Harry nodded trying to ignore the awkwardness. He went inside not expecting Peter to follow. 

“I should have told you especially since you have a crush on me,” Peter said. 

“You knew about that,” Harry said. Peter nodded. “I’ll get over it. So what was the joke?”

“Harley was joking around about how close we all are and suggested that the three of us... you know,” Peter said. Harry laughed at Peter. 

“If it ever becomes not a joke let me know,” Harry joked. Peter nodded as he went back out to Harley and laid next to him on his pool chair.


	17. Prompt 94

Harley and Peter were in the lab working. Harley was giving suggestions. Peter was getting annoyed. When they were leaving the lab and heading the living room, Harley kept up with the suggestions. Finally, Peter had enough. 

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion,” Peter said. 

“Well if you had I would have told you I would prefer you in my bed,” Harley said. 

“So why am I not in it?” Peter asked before he realized what he said. Harley picked up Peter as he led him to his room. He had Peter on his bed as he kissed the smaller boy. Peter pulled him over him as he smiled. 

“I love this new confidence,” Harley said. 

“I don’t know either,” Peter said before pulling Harley back to him. He didn’t know where they would go but they had this one moment now.


	18. Prompt 90

“You have to tell me why we're committing a felony before we do it. Not that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts,” Harley said. 

“It’s not a crime to steal from your own father figure,” Peter said as they snuck into the lab. 

“Well what are we stealing,” Harley asked. Peter went into the drawers and grabbed his web-shooters. 

“Mr. Stark grounded me from the web-shooters,” Peter said. 

“So we’re going to steal Spider-Man’s web-shooters?” Harley said. 

“The newest ones,” Peter said as he grabbed them when an alarm went off. Tony came in as Harley held up his arms. 

“I told you no Spider-Man and no lab time,” Tony said. “Harley kept Peter out for the rest of the day. Just don’t corrupt my boy.” Harley nodded as he led Peter out. 

“Good thing you aren’t a thief,” Harley said. 

“Why?” Peter asked, holding up his wrist to show the web-shooters. 

“Well never mind,” Harley said. 

“Want to go swinging around New York?” Peter said. 

“After I corrupt you into next week,” Harley said as they both grinned as they headed up to the penthouse.


	19. Prompt 28

Harley awoke to his boyfriend laying next to him. Something he rarely got to see anymore as Peter was always up. Peter was messing with his hair which had got long because of quarantine. Peter kissed his forehead as he smiled at him. 

“I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you,” Peter said. Harley moved so Peter’s arm was free. Peter moved to  get up but Harley pulled him close.

“I want cuddles,” Harley said. 

“I’m hungry though,” Peter said. 

“So am I,” Harley said, kissing Peter’s neck. Peter let out a small moan. Harley kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“How about I get food and we eat breakfast then we can do what you want?” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter left to grab them food.


	20. Prompt 29

Peter moved away as he went to go inside his apartment. Harley pulled him back. 

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten; please,” Harley said. 

“Harls,” Peter said. 

“I know you have a meeting tomorrow and that you need to go inside,” Harley said. Peter nodded. 

“Harls,” Peter tried again. 

“But I just can’t leave just yet,” Harley said. Peter put his hand over Harley’s mouth. 

“Let me talk okay,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter moved his hand. “I was about to ask if you were able to stay the night. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“I would love that,” Harley said as Peter opened his door as Harley kissed him again.


	21. Prompt 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a longer version of this, I Married a Stranger, https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263803

“I want to marry you.” Echoed in his head as Peter woke up feeling smashed. He looked at the stranger next to him who was beautiful. He went to get up when the stranger pulled him close. 

“Then let’s get married, IronLad,” Peter recalled himself saying. Peter looked at the boy and then at the room. Their suits were in a corner. Peter went to push the boy away when he felt the boy next to him start to wake. 

“A few drinks won’t hurt Spidey,” he remembered IronLad saying before everything became a blur. The other boy woke and looked at him and then looked at the room. 

“I don’t remember last night,” he said feeling bad. The southern drawl was the same he heard from IronLad. 

“I am starting to remember,” Peter told him. He looked at the boy who looked confused at him. 

“Well the only thing I remember was a courthouse,” the other boy said. 

“Let me guess we are legally married,” Peter groaned. 

“I think so,” Harley said. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have drunk too much... um...”

“Peter. My name is Peter but you know me as Spidey,” Peter said. 

“Harley. I guess you know that I’m IronLad,” the boy said. 

“So what now?” Peter asked. 

“How about we go on a date and see if we actually want to be married?” Harley suggested. 

“Yeah, I rather not get divorced before I know the guy I married,” Peter said before he started laughing. 

“What?” Harley asked. 

“Tony is going to kill me,” Peter said. 

“I didn’t think about that,” Harley said. 

“Well, no need for a divorce when Tony is going to murder us,” Peter joked. Harley laughed. The two boys smiled trying to figure out what to do next with their lives. 


	22. Prompt 34

“We live together. You can’t blame this on anyone else,” Peter said as he looked at the mess in the living room. Harley looked at Peter surprised. 

“You aren’t supposed to be home yet,” Harley said. 

“Why is the house a wreck?” Peter asked. 

“Well you see I was lonely,” Harley said. Out of nowhere, a dog leaped at Peter. Peter bent down and pet the dog. 

“So you got us a dog?” Peter said. 

“I said I was lonely. You have been going on a lot of trips lately,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he came over to his boyfriend and kissed him. 

“You still have to clean up the mess that our new pet made,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter went to play with their new pet. Leaving Harley to a mess to clean up.


	23. Prompt 30

Harley walked out of the bedroom looking for his dress shirt he had laid out this morning. He found Peter in his boxers and said shirt laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Harley asked as Peter was lying on the couch in their apartment. 

“No?” Peter asked. 

“Was that a question?” Harley asked. 

“Maybe?” Peter asked. Harley moved closer to him. 

“I was looking for that shirt,” Harley said. 

“You don’t need it, right now,” Peter said. 

“Oh, and why is that?” Harley asked. 

“Because I like it on me,” Peter said with a smirk. Harley kissed his neck as Peter let out a moan. He moved his hands under the shirt as Peter pulled Harley on top of him. Harley worked off the shirt Peter was in as Peter ran his hands down Harley’s chest. Harley kissed his nose before he moved away. Harley smiled. 

“Thanks for my shirt back,” Harley said. Peter looked annoyed as Harley kissed his forehead and finished getting ready for work. 

“Can’t you call in?” Peter asked. 

“I have a meeting but I can come home early,” Harley said with a smile. Peter nodded as his boyfriend kissed his forehead before he left.


	24. Prompt 33

“Let’s just stay in bed,” Harley said as Peter tried to get up. 

“Harls I have a meeting to go to and a project to finish,” Peter said. 

“Tony would let you miss the meeting and you can always get an extension,” Harley said. “Please just stay in bed.” Peter laid back down as he grabbed his phone. 

“I just got to make a few phone calls,” Peter said. 

“Just text Tony,” Harley said. Harley kissed Peter. Peter pulled away. 

“I’ll text Tony,” Peter said. He grabbed his phone texting Tony before cuddling up to Harley as they spent the rest of the day with each other. 


	25. Prompt 6

“It’s just you — you’re all alone,” Harley said as he touched Peter’s cheek. Peter looked at the field behind where everyone was dead behind him. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Peter begged. Harley looked at him like he was a trophy. Harley kissed his lips as Peter pulled out a knife and stabbed his love. Harley looked  shocked as Peter started crying. 

Peter woke to Harley shaking him awake. He felt the tears in his eyes. 

“Harley,” Peter said. 

“I’m right here,” Harley said as he pulled Peter to him. Peter stayed in his arms feeling safe. 


	26. Prompt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death

Peter stood there at the casket of his aunts. She died of an illness that Peter couldn’t stop. Everyone showed up. Ned even made the trip from California. Peter’s lab partner was able to make it as well and stood close to him. He felt lost by losing the last family member in his life. After the funeral, he went to the tower where Pepper had set up a room for him. Harley, his lab partner, joined him in the living room. He was watching the news as a new villain attacked Queens. Peter laughed as his partner looked at him worried. 

“They can’t do anything to me. I have nothing left,” Peter told Harley. 

“That’s not true,” Harley said. “You have me.” Peter looked at his partner shocked. 

“Harley,” Peter said. Harley moved next to him and brought him into a hug. 

“I’m here for you Parker,” Harley said. Peter nodded as they sat there together. Pepper later came into the boy’s laying in each other’s arms. If she had Pepper take a picture of the boys then they would never have to know. 


	27. Prompt 1

“I trusted you!” Peter yelled at MJ after he found her with Shuri. He ran out of the room that day and headed to Harley. Harley held him as Peter told him everything. Shuri called him later apologizing, explaining that MJ told her that he knew and that they were over. When Shuri broke up with MJ, MJ couldn’t believe it. She was shocked when a year later she got a wedding invitation to Peter and Harley’s wedding. She went just to see if she could talk to Shuri. That didn’t happen because Shuri was with another girl. Peter came over to her after the wedding and thanked her. 

“Why are you thanking me?” MJ asked. 

“Because being with you taught me what I didn’t want in a relationship and led me to be with Harley,” Peter said. “Which reminds me, I have this friend who is really not into a serious relationship. If you’re not seeing anyone.” 

“I’ll have to take you up on that,” MJ said as Harley came up behind Peter and brought him close to him, giving MJ a death stare. Peter told her goodbye as they went over to cut the cake. Later that night they kissed as they talked about MJ. 

“Why did you invite her?” Harley asked. 

“Because if she didn’t break my heart then I would never have come to you and we wouldn’t be together,” Peter said. 

“I love you, darling,” Harley said. “I love how you are so forgiving even when people don’t deserve it. I want to make sure no one ever hurts you again.” Peter kissed his husband glad they were finally together.


	28. Prompt 11

Harley looked at the spider who was once his boyfriend. The boy who he loved. He was lost to this mindless being. Harley was going to get him back though. He stood there as the spider held up the gun. 

“Peter please just come home,” Harley said. 

“I can’t,” Peter said. 

“Yes, you can. You have the choice to come home to me,” Harley said. 

“I don’t have a choice — I never had,” Peter said as he held the gun up before he shot Harley. 

Harley woke up breathing heavily as he felt Peter laying on his chest asleep. He kissed his boyfriend’s head and then went to get up. Peter held him down as he flipped to look at him. 

“Everything alright?” Peter asked. 

“Just a bad dream,” Harley said. Peter kissed his head as Harley stayed by him. 

“Well I’ll be here to protect you from everything,” Peter said as he fell back to sleep holding tight to Harley. Harley smiled at his boyfriend knowing his dream was just that, a dream.


	29. Prompt 4

Peter and Harley were laying on a beach as they were enjoying the day they were having. They had finished their date with a stroll on the beach. Peter looked at Harley nervously. 

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. 

“Why?” Harley asked. 

“Because everyone I love dies,” Peter said. Harley pulled him close. 

“I won’t leave you, Peter,” Harley said. “Besides Tony would murder me if I died.” Peter moved closer as he held onto Harley. “You know I love you too.” Peter smiled as Harley kissed his cheek and they enjoyed the end of their date which would lead to more.


	30. Prompt 7

“I’m sorry what are you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes,” Harley said as Peter rolled his eyes. He had been explaining to his new web-shooters when Harley had spaced out again. 

“Why are you annoying?” Peter asked. 

“Why are you so attractive?” Harley said. Peter felt the blush on his cheeks. “Would you go on a date with me?” Peter looked at him surprised. 

“Yes,” Peter said. Harley smiled as he went to leave. “Wait where are you going?” Harley turned to him. 

“To get ready for our date,” Harley said. Peter grinned as he followed Harley out of the lab so he could get ready for the date as well.


	31. Prompt 10

“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong,” Peter said as Harley groaned. He was now lying next to his boyfriend as the two were cuddling. 

“Just because you were right that Rey was not a Skywalker doesn’t mean you are always right,” Harley said. 

“I beat I can get you to say my name in an hour,” Peter said. 

“Alright,” Harley said as his boyfriend moved over him and started to kiss his lips. Harley focused on the boy as he moved down his jaw. When Peter reached his neck he let out a moan. Peter grinned as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“You like that, Princess?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” Harley said as Peter kissed his sensitive spot again. Harley moaned out Peter’s name. Peter moved away as Harley realized what he just did. 

“That isn’t fair!” Harley said. 

“All is fair in love in war,” Peter said. Harley flopped Peter over as the two kissed again.


	32. Prompt 9

“Don’t say you love me,” Peter told Harry as he walked out on his boyfriend. He hadn’t expected him to cheat on him. Peter ran to Harley. 

“Don’t say you love me,” Peter had told MJ when she broke up with him. Peter and Harley had a movie night after that. 

“Don’t say you love me,” Peter told Gwen as he held her. He held her in his arms as she died. Harley had been his rock those weeks after. 

“Say you love me,” Peter told Harley after they kissed for the first time. 

“I love you, Peter Parker,” Harley had told him. Harley and Peter kissed after he said that. Harley didn’t cheat on him, he didn’t leave him because he wasn’t the one, and he didn’t die. Harley was the one who picked him up after every heartbreak. Harley was the one he had been waiting for.


	33. Prompt 3

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Harley said. Peter looked at him worried. 

“Just long enough to see you almost kill yourself,” Peter said as he went over and looked over his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine, Darling,” he said. Peter kissed his forehead. 

“How about you take a break and we use the rest of the day to cuddle?” Peter asked. Harley nodded as he let Peter lead him up. Maybe a break would keep him from a concussion.


	34. Prompt 54

Peter knocked out another villain as he landed next to Ironlad. 

“Were you going to help me?” Peter said. 

“I like watching you fight,” Harley said. 

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“You kinda are turning me on,” Harley said as his cheeks turned red. Peter smiled at Harley. 

“Does Harley Keener have a crush on Spidey?” Peter said. 

“Maybe,” Harley said. 

“Well if that maybe becomes a yes then call me,” Peter said as he left. Harley stood frozen. Later if he texted Peter telling him yes no one would have to know.


	35. Prompt 63

Harley and Peter have just woken up. Peter was kissing his lips as the two smiled. Peter smiled as he ran his finger through Harley’s Hair. 

“Stop messing with my hair,” Harley said. 

“Sorry, can’t trust anyone that looks good with bed hair,” Peter said as Harley groaned into the pillow. 

“That’s crazy Parker because you look amazing with bedhead and I trust you,” Harley said. Peter kissed his cheek. 

“Have I told you that I love you,” Peter said. 

“You have,” Harley said. Peter cuddled up to him. Harley kissed Peter’s forehead as they stayed in bed for the rest of the day.


	36. Prompt 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this about people complaining about the short hair? yes it was

“I hate your new haircut,” Harley said. Peter had shaved his hair off and Harley was annoyed. 

“Well I like it,” Peter said. “Besides it will grow out and you can mess with the curls again. When it is long again you can hide all the razors. Except it might get too long...”

“Please shut up so I can kiss you,” Harley said. Peter did as Harley kissed him and held him close. 

“I may hate it but it’s what you wanted,” Harley muttered against his lips. Peter grinned as he kissed his boyfriend enjoying the acceptance no matter his decision.


	37. Prompt 58

“I broke my rules for you,” Peter said as Harry looked at him guiltily. Harley looked at the two of them confused. Peter had just entered Harry’s apartment. His boyfriend looked at him ashamed. He had just caught him kissing another boy. 

“Did I miss something?” Harley asked. 

“He didn’t know either?!” Peter said. 

“Calm Down Peter,” Harry said. 

“You were kissing him,” Peter said. 

“Well I’m his boyfriend,” Harley said. 

“So am I,” Peter said. Harley turned to Harry. 

“Is this true?” He asked. Harry nodded. Both boys looked at each other. 

“You know we should get a drink sometime,” Harley said. 

“I had this date that just got canceled if you would like to head there now,” Peter said. 

“Let’s go,” Harley said. Peter and Harley left Harry alone to think about what happened. The other two boys enjoyed their first date and the many after that.


	38. Prompt 59

“Damn it, are you drunk?” Harley asked as Peter started to cuddle next to him. It wouldn’t be weird if they haven’t been to a party. 

“Possibly,” Peter said. Harley took another sip of his drink as Peter moved into his lap. 

“Peter,” Harley said. Peter pushed closer to Harley who felt uncomfortable as the guy he was crushing on moved closer to him. 

“Yes, Princess?” Peter asked as he moved his kissed Harley’s neck. Harley groaned as Peter’s hand ran up his side. 

“Peter, we aren’t doing this well you are drunk,” Harley said. 

“Good thing I’m not,” Peter said as his lips touched Harley’s. The kiss was desperate as Peter moved as close as he could to Harley. 

“Peter,” Harley said, not knowing why his crush friend was making out with him. 

“Harley please shut up for one minute,” Peter said as he looked at Harley. “I’m sorry. I was just asked to kiss the guy I had a crush on in truth or dare.”

“You have a crush on me?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. Harley pulled him back and kissed the boy again. Ned and MJ looked at Harry and Flash who just shrugged. How was Harry supposed to know about Peter’s crush on Harley.


	39. Prompt 16

Harley watched as they brought Peter in after he hit his head. Tony thought it was just a concussion. Peter laid in the bed as Harley held his hand. Tony, May, and Happy sat in chairs surrounding him. Peter awoke while the other three adults were asleep. Harley smiled. 

“Glad to see you are awake Darling,” Harley said. Peter looked at him confused. 

“Yeah, I’m glad to be awake,” Peter said. 

“Peter are you okay?” Harley asked. 

“I’m fine, who are you?” Peter asked. Harley froze before he ran out. He tried to breathe. Tony found him a while ago. 

“Hey bud,” Tony said. “Let’s take a deep breath.” Tony and Harley got his breath even. 

“Peter is worried about you,” Tony said. 

“He doesn’t know me,” Harley said. 

“I know but he still is Peter,” Tony said. Harley nodded as Tony led him back. Peter looked shocked to see Tony before his eyes landed on Harley. He smiled at him. 

“Hey Peter,” Harley said. 

“I’m sorry, but... I don’t remember you,” Peter said. 

“It’s okay,” Harley said as he sat next to him. Cho entered. 

“He will be fine. It’ll just take him a while to get his memories back,” Cho said. Peter nodded as they all sat there. It was weeks that it took. Peter remembered everything but Harley. Harley decided to sit on the roof. Peter came up and smiled. 

“Hi I’m Peter,” Peter said. Harley nodded. 

“I know,” Harley said. 

“Tony was telling me about this new guy he was bringing here,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “So you’re the potato gun guy.” 

“Peter?” Harley asked. Peter smiled as loved over and kissed him. The two held on hoping they would never forget each other again.


	40. Prompt 13

“Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help,” Harley said. Peter and Harley were cuddling up to each other. 

“You know I would let you mess with my hair,” Peter said. Harley smiled as his hand messed with a curl. Peter grinned as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Harley kissed his forehead as the boys just rested and enjoyed their day alone.


	41. Prompt 21

“This might sound selfish, but I don’t care about the world - I only care about you!” Harley said. He was holding a hurt Peter who had got hurt recently. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said as Harley got him to medbay as they arrived. Harley got him into the medbay as they started to stitch him up. Harley stayed near him. 

“I just want to cuddle when I’m released,” Peter said. Harley nodded. If they spent the rest of the day cuddling while Peter needed a break from having the work on his shoulder.


	42. Prompt 18

Peter laid there next to Harley. Harley was just waking up to Peter messing with his hair. 

“Morning Harls,” Peter said. “Tony called last night to remind us about the gala tonight.”

“You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee,” Harley groaned. 

“I’ll get it started,” Peter said about getting up. Harley pulled him closer. Harley started kissing his neck as Peter. “Harls, we can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Don’t leave me,” Harley said. Peter sighed. 

“Let me have breakfast then we can pretend we never left bed until noon,” Peter said. 

“Fine,” Harley said. Peter gave him a kiss before going to get breakfast and Harley some coffee. If they were late for the gala, no one had to know why but them.


	43. Prompt 20

Harley landed into the brick building as the lizard escaped. Peter was by his side in a minute. Peter made sure he was alright and didn’t lead his side until he was released from medbay. They were cuddling in their room when Harley thought about how the lizard got away. 

“You would risk the lives of millions for one person? Why?” Harley asked Peter. 

“Because it’s not just one life... it’s yours,” Peter said. “I love you Harley Keener and I can’t lose you.” 

“I can’t lose you either, Peter Parker,” Harley said. They both kissed before they focused on the movie they were watching as Harley played with Peter’s hair. 


	44. Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare, MJ,” Cindy said. 

“Let’s go dare this time,” MJ said as the others cheered her on. Peter was probably the only one sober and that was because of his metabolism. 

“I dare you to kiss Parker,” Cindy said. MJ walked over and kissed him on the cheek before going back and sitting down. 

“That wasn’t a kiss,” Abraham said. 

“I think that was good enough,” Peter said. The rest of the team disagreed but Ned told them to let it go. 

“Truth or Dare, Flash,” MJ said. 

“Truth,” Flash said. 

“Who's the boy that picked you up last week?” MJ said. The whole group Hollered as Flash turned beet red. 

“Harry,” Flash said. 

“Nice taste,” Sally said. 

“Not as nice as...” Ned started before Peter stared him down. No one had heard Ned because they were too busy focusing on Flash. Flash saw Peter and grinned. 

“Truth or Dare, Parker,” Flash said. 

“Dare,” Peter said. 

“I dare you to call your crush,” Flash said. The whole group looked at Peter smiling. 

“I am not crushing on anyone right now,” Peter said. The whole group looked at him like he was joking. 

“Then call the person that you want to fuck right now,” Betty said. Peter sighed but dialed the number. He put it on speaker. Everyone looked to MJ but was shocked when a voice picked up. 

“Yes, Darling,” the voice said. 

“Hey Harls,” Peter said. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Finishing up in the lab then I’ll be at the tower unless you want to meet up?” Harley said. 

“Sure, May is at Happy’s tonight anyway,” Peter said. “Talk to you later, Princess.” Peter hung up as his friend looked at him confused. “That was my boyfriend. I got to go.” Peter left as the team started talking. When Peter saw Harley later he told him about the dare which caused his boyfriend to laugh.


	45. Prompt 53

“I hate how much I care about you,” Harry said as he looked at Peter asleep on the couch cuddled up to Harley. Harley was also asleep. Harry walked out that night to get away from them. 

“I hate how much I care about you,” Harry muttered after Peter and Harley said their vows. Harry watched his best friend marry someone that wasn’t him. 

“I hate how much I care about you!” Harry shouted after his father died. Harley and Peter were both shocked by the outburst. They had to find him and calm him down. Harry told them about his real feelings. Peter held his friend close and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. 

“I hate how much I care about you,” Harry said jokingly as his best friend named him godfather. Something Harry didn’t think he deserved. He smiled at Mayday as he held her. She smiled at him. “But I love how much you care about me, my adorable niece.” Peter and Harley rolled their eyes but smiled. That little girl was going to be spoiled.


	46. prompt 61

“Studies show that I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Harley said, trying to ward off Flash's comments. Flash had been flirting with him since school had ended. He was just waiting to meet up with his adorable boyfriend. Peter finally got out as Flash started up another pickup line. Harley had never seen his boyfriend jealous but he could see the annoyance on Peter’s face. Peter was over and pushing him against his car as he kissed him. He pulled away. 

“Thanks for coming to pick me up, Princess,” Peter said. Harley nodded not knowing what to say. Peter turned to Flash who looked dumbfounded. “See you tomorrow Flash,” Peter said as he got in the car. Harley got in and looked at his boyfriend who was grinning. 

“Did you really have to do that?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. 

“I didn’t like him flirting with you,” Peter said. Harley grinned. 

“I like when you are jealous, Darlin’.”


	47. Prompt 51

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Mary told a little Peter after he promised to live with her forever. It was one of the last things she told him before she died. He looked at the ring in his hand now and thought about what he was going to say. 

“My mom once told me not to make promises I can’t keep. So when I say I promise that I will never leave you. I mean it,” Peter said. “Harley Tyler Keener, will you marry me?”

“Well duh,” Harley said as Peter smiled. He put the ring on his fiancé’s finger before Harley kissed him. He knew he could keep this promise.


	48. Prompt 63

“Trust me that movie was the best,” Peter said. They were laying in bed as they talked. Peter was cuddled up to Harley. 

“Sorry, can’t trust anyone that looks that good with bed head,” Harley said. Peter groaned. 

“You know I’m right,” Peter said. 

“Maybe,” Harley said grinning. “You May have to convince me,” Peter whispered something in Harley’s ear as Harley ran his hand down his boyfriend’s back. 

“So?” Peter asked. 

“I agree but you have to do everything you just said,” Harley said. Peter pulled Harley into a kiss, planning not to leave bed for the day.


	49. Prompt 59

“Damn it, are you drunk?” Peter asked as Harley kissed down his neck. Peter looked at Ned for help but Ned just looked shocked. Harley and Peter weren’t big on PDA. Not many people knew about their relationship. Peter pulled out his phone and called Tony to pick them up. They were supposed to stay at the tower. Tony hadn’t been told about the two boys dating yet. Once he had the confirmation that Tony was on his way, Peter picked up Harley and carried his drunk boyfriend out. Harley whispered what he wanted to do in Peter’s ear. Peter tried to deal with his drunk boyfriend. Tony finally arrived and watched as Harley told him all about their relationship. Peter felt his cheeks turn red. Harley went to talk about what he wanted to do to Peter and Peter held a hand over his mouth. Harley licked his hand. Peter moved his hand away as Harley moved to kiss Peter. Tony said something about a project that Harley was working on and he started talking about bread. When they got to the tower Peter got Harley to bed. Harley pulled him onto the bed and Peter didn’t protest. He fell asleep in Harley’s arm. Harley shook him awake. Peter looked at him confused. 

“Please tell me that Tony doesn’t know,” Harley said. 

“He does,” Peter said. “He seemed cool about it. You should never drink.” Harley groaned. Peter kissed his cheek as the two prepared on how to tell Tony.


	50. Prompt 57

Harley was talking about the project. Peter was trying to enjoy cuddling up to his boyfriend. He just wanted him to shut up so they could enjoy this time. Harley just wanted to talk about the project and not focus on his boyfriend. Call Peter selfish but Harley said just them. Not them and work. Peter moved and stared at the other boy. 

“Please shut up so I can kiss you,” Peter said. Harley shut up as Peter kissed him. He pulled away and smiled. 

“As much as I love your project I want some of you and me time, Darlin’,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he moved back to kissing Peter forgetting about his project.


	51. Prompt 60

“Just let me sleep in your t-shirt,” Peter said. He was already wearing the shirt. 

“Peter that isn’t my shirt,” Harley said. Peter was confused. 

“But it smells like you,” Peter said. 

“I stole it from Tony. I’ve been wearing it for weeks,” Harley said. Tony entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, why are you wearing Rhodey’s shirt?” Tony asked. Harley looked at him confused. 

“I stole that shirt from your closet,” Harley said. 

“I stole it from Rhodey’s closet,” Tony said. 

“Has anyone seen my MIT shirt?” Rhodey yelled. Peter looked at the shirt and groaned. He was going to be more careful before stealing shirts from Harley.


	52. Prompt 73

Harley and Peter were dancing at the gala when Harry came over. 

“Mind if I cut in,” Harry said. Harley went to hand over but Peter backed up as he left the other two. Harley and Harry danced awkwardly for them. Peter came back and asked to cut in again as Harry left. 

“You just made life awkward for me,” Harley said. 

“Well I figured you both would stop fighting for me if you both had an awkward dance,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “Besides I like you a lot. Harry is a great friend but I prefer you.” Harley was surprised. Harry and Peter have history. Peter pulled him away and then kissed him. It was one of their best kisses.


	53. Prompt 82

“Bring your pretty little butt over here,” Harley said. Peter thought Harley was up to something. They were in the middle of a prank war. 

“Now Parker,” Harley said. Peter moved to him next to him as Harley pulled him in. 

“What do you need?” Peter said. 

“I just wanted to cuddle,” Harley said. Peter cuddled into his boyfriend. Harley nodded as he kissed him. Peter felt safe as they laid there. 

“No prank?” Peter asked. Harley chuckled. 

“Not today. I just want to cuddle next to my boyfriend today,” Harley said. Peter moved closer as Harley kissed his forehead. If Peter fell asleep in his boyfriend's arm then woke up with a marker on his face, well that was just another day in their house.


	54. Prompt 78

“You’ll be the death of me,” Peter said. Harley was laying in Medbay after his most recent accident. 

“I’ll be fine,” Harley said. 

“I almost lost you, Harls,” Peter said as he held his boyfriend’s hands.

“But you didn’t,” Harley said. Peter smiled at his boyfriend as he kissed his forehead. Harley grinned as Peter moved next to Harley. When Tony came to check on them later they were cuddled up and asleep.


	55. Prompt 84

“You deserve so much,” Harry said as the rain fell around Peter and Harry. That was the last words Peter heard from Harry. A year later he laid in his boyfriend's arms as he cried. He was a reminder that he lost his best friend on this day. Harley held him close as he mourned his friend. Harley talked sweet nothings to Peter as they laid in their bed together. Peter woke the next day and smiled when he woke up and Harley was still there. He may have lost a friend but he still had people who would be there for him.


	56. Prompt 83

“Why are you dressed like that?” Harley asked. Peter was looking down at the outfit he was wearing. 

“What’s wrong with the skinny jeans?” Peter asked. 

“I obviously was not talking about your jeans,” Harley said. Peter grinned. 

“What were you talking about then?” Peter said. 

“Those boots and that hat,” Harley said. 

“Oh I found them in your closet,” Peter said as he looked at the boots. Harley got up and grabbed his hat putting on his own head before he moved to kiss him. Harley picked up Peter as Peter stole his hat and placed it back on his head as Harley carried him back to their room.


	57. Prompt 88

“That isn’t appropriate,” Harry said as Peter and Harley pulled apart from each other. They had been making out on the couch in the living room of their penthouse. Peter was on Harley’s lap and Harley’s shirt was unbuttoned. 

“Sorry Har,” Peter said. 

“I’m not,” Harley said. Peter hit Harley’s shoulder. “You can join us if you want.” Peter looked at Harley like he was joking. 

“I think the others would be jealous,” Harry said. “Plus I have a date to get to. See you both later.” Harry left the two as Peter looked at his boyfriend. 

“Why did you say that? I just want you and me time,” Peter whined. 

“I knew he had a date,” Harley said. “Now where were we.” 

“Your face was a lot closer and your hands were a little lower,” Peter said as they went back to making out on the couch.


	58. Are You Flirting or Are You Starting A Fight?

“Why can’t you just smile?” Harley said. 

“Why can’t you just be nice?”  Peter said. 

“Why can you just move your pretty ass over here?” Harley said. 

“Are you flirting or starting a fight?” Tony asked. 

“Failing at flirting,” Harley said. 

“I didn’t think you were,” Peter said. Tony snorted. 

“I think you both were failing,” Tony said. The boys looked at him confused as they decided to leave Tony to go on a date that they had talked about ahead of time.


	59. We'll Make a Criminal Out of You

Harley groaned as he landed on his back. The man laughed at the boy. 

“We’ll make a criminal out of you,” the man said. Harley shook his head. 

“I just want to get home,” Harley said. He saw Peter come into position. 

“We need more boys who can do our running,” the man said as he moved closer. Peter webbed him up before dropping next to Harley. 

“Police are on their way,” Peter said. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Harley said before he pulled up Peter’s mask and kissed the other boy. Peter pulled him close holding him safely in his arms.


	60. Hungry Dogs are Never Loyal

“Hungry dogs are never loyal,” Tony said as a joke as he brought in the pizzas. Peter and Harley rolled their eyes. They both ate the food as Tony made jokes about the boys. The two ignored him as much as they could. Peter just wanted to sneak out of there. Harley was wanting to kiss Peter, but he couldn’t since they hadn’t told Tony. Finally Tony didn’t baby them, Harley and Peter went to Peter’s room. Peter pushes Harley into the bed as they start kissing. Harley was moving his hands down Peter’s side when Tony entered and shouted. 

“What the-“ Tony shouted. The boys broke apart as they looked surprised to see Tony. 

“Hey Tony,” Harley said. Peter hides his face in Harley’s shoulder. 

“I’ll just leave,” Tony said, leaving the two boys. Peter looked at Harley as he smiled. 

“I feel so embarrassed,” Peter said. 

“At least we can make out in front of him,” Harley said. “Now where were we?” Peter moved to bring his lips back to Harley’s.


	61. Aw Look at Them - So Young and Willing to Get Themselves Killed

Peter and Harley were cuddling up during avengers movie night. The avengers had been talking about them. Clint talked with Thor about how cute they were. Steve, Bucky, and Sam discuss their youth. Tony and Pepper talked to Rhodey about them. Nat entered with a smile. 

“Aw look at them - so young and willing to get themselves killed,” Nat said. Harley and Peter rolled their eyes. 

“We aren’t out on patrol and you’re still making fun of us,” Peter said. Harley nodded next to Peter. The others laughed as the two boys moved closer to each other as they enjoyed the movie with the team.


	62. I Am Way Too Sober for This

Peter carries Harley into the room as Harley kisses him desperately. Peter groaned as Harley moved his hand down his side. Peter moaned as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Harley,” Peter said. Harley grinned as he moved his lips down his neck. Peter laid him down on the bed as he moved away to pull off his shirt and jeans. Harley tried to pull him back. Peter kissed his forehead before he moved a blanket over the blond. 

“Not tonight, you’re too drunk to even be able to consent, Harls,” Peter said. Harley groaned as he pulled Peter back to kiss him. Peter laughed as he tasted the sweetness of whatever Harley had been drinking. 

“I am way too sober for this,” Peter said against Harley’s lips. Harley pulled Peter over him as he held him close. Peter pulled away and Harley whimpered. 

“I’m going to go get a shower. When I get back then I’ll think about continuing this,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter went to get a shower. When Peter came back he smiled as Harley was fast asleep. After getting in some night shorts, he laid down next to his boyfriend and cuddled up to him. Harley moved in closer as Peter fell asleep with Harley in his arms.


	63. Prompt 11

“It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling,” Peter said as Harley nodded. They two had agreed to hang out with MJ and Riri on their date. The waiter looked at the girls who looked annoyed. 

“Our guy friends that won’t hook up together,” MJ said. “They are pinning for each other so we invited a double date.”

“It’s obviously not working,” Riri said. Harley and Peter ignored them as they told the waiter what they wanted. As the date came to a close the four separated as Harley and Peter were heading to the tower when they were back they both laughed. 

“I can’t believe they are trying to hook us up,” Harley said. Peter nodded as they went back to Harley’s room and cuddled. 

“How long do you think it will take for them to find out that we are dating?” Peter asked. 

“I give them a month tops,” Harley said, kissing Peter’s forehead as the two fell asleep. If it took their friends a year to figure it that they were dating them it took them a year.


	64. Prompt 4

Harley was hard at work when Peter came in bored. He laid down whining about being bored. 

“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working,” Harley said after a while because he was tired of Peter’s whining. Peter sat on his lap cuddling up. Harley got some more done as Peter messed with his hair. Harley couldn’t concentrate anymore so he shut the computer and set it on the coffee table. 

“Would you like to watch a movie? I can take a break for tonight,” Harley said. Peter looked at him. 

“How about the movie we were watching last night that we didn’t get to finish?” Peter said. Harley nodded as he turned on the movie and cuddled up next to Peter.


	65. Prompt 8

Harley looked at Peter like he was nuts. 

“Just pretend to be my date,” Peter said. 

“Why?” Harley asked. 

“So MJ doesn’t hook me up for the gala!” Peter said. 

“No why pretend when we can just go out together,” Harley said. Peter looked at him surprised. Peter felt his cheeks heat up as he agreed. Harley smiled. 

“Was that so hard?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. “Can I kiss you?” Peter nodded as Harley moved close and kissed Peter. When MJ asked Peter why he got a fake date, Peter just laughed as he kissed Harley who smiled at Peter. MJ couldn’t believe Peter asked Harley out and Harley did not tell anyone that he was the one who helps Peter ask him out.


	66. Prompt 5

Harley and Peter were lying on the couch cuddling. Harley was focused on his project. Peter didn’t like how Harley wasn’t paying attention to him so he started poking Harley. Harley looked up at him. 

“Stop poking me,” Harley said. 

“No,” Peter said. 

“Peter, please stop,” Harley said, getting annoyed. 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Peter said. Harley set down his laptop as he kissed his forehead. Peter kissed him as Harley went to push him away. Peter kissed his neck causing Harley to groan. 

“Peter I can’t take a break for too long. Pepper needs these files in tonight,” Harley said. Peter looked at him upset. 

“Fine 10 minutes,” Peter said. Harley smiled. 

“You’ll have all my attention once I finish with this,” Harley said. Peter sighed but agreed as Harley continued to work. Finally, when he was done he noticed Peter was resting on his shoulder with his eyes closed. Harley set down his laptop before he picked up Peter. Peter opened his eyes. 

“Harls,” Peter said. 

“You need some sleep,” Harley said. Peter nodded off to sleep again.


	67. Prompt 1

Harley ran his fingers through Peter’s hair

“Your hair is so soft,” Harley said. Peter groaned into Harley’s shoulder. 

“I wish people would leave my hair alone,” Peter said. Harley grinned as he kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“I like messing with your hair though,” Harley said. Peter sighed. 

“Only you can mess with my hair,” Peter said as Harley nodded. Harley pulled Peter into a kiss as he messed with Peter’s hair. “Only you.”


	68. Prompt 353

Peter and Harley danced as the party slowly ended. Harley held Peter close. 

“Kiss me,” Peter said. Harley leaned in as the two had their first kiss. They both blushed as they looked at each other with a smile. They both keep dancing. 

“Kiss me,” Harley said as they walked out of the party. Peter pulled Harley into another kiss. As they arrived at Peter’s, Peter asked Harley to come in. He did as the two talked until May found them cuddled together on the couch. She just smiled and placed a blanket over them. 


	69. Prompt 360

Peter landed hard against the wall as Harley appeared. He took care of the villain as he went over to Peter. 

“We’re best when we’re together,” Harley said. “You should have waited for me.” Peter nodded as he touched his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. 

“Don’t say sorry,” Harley said. “Just call me next time.” Harley picked him up as he flew Peter back to the tower to be checked out. Harley stayed with his boyfriend as the doctor checked him out. 

“I think cuddling is in order tonight,” Harley said. 

“You’re not mad?” Peter asked. Harley smiled. 

“Oh I’m still annoyed but I want to make sure you're okay. You did hit your head hard,” Harley said before he kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter smiled knowing Harley would always be at his side.


	70. Prompt 364

“You’re adorable,” Harley said. As he picked up Morgan who just laughed. 

“Don’t boast her ego, Princess,” Peter said as he laid on the beach. Harley looked at Morgan who was giggling. 

“I think we need to show your brother that you are adorable,” Harley told Morgan. Morgan smiled as she ran over to Peter and jumped on him. She gave him a big hug. 

“Okay maybe you're a little bit adorable,” Peter said. Morgan smiled as she looked at Harley. 

“Your boyfriend caved too easily,” Morgan said with a smile. Harley nodded as he looked at Peter. 

“Yeah but I love him,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes. As they both went swimming as Peter rested on the beach. 


	71. Prompt 14

Peter was having a rough day. His boyfriend tried to help but he didn’t understand why Peter was being so distant. He had lost his friend on that day and now he was swinging around as Spider-Man, but after a panic attack he was laying on the ledge. IronLad has landed. 

“Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone,” IronLad told him as he sat by him. 

“Today is the day that I lost a good friend because of being Spider-Man,” Peter said. “I’m sorry,” IronLad said. 

“My boyfriend doesn’t know though,” Peter said. “He spent the whole day trying to comfort me and I didn’t know how to explain that I lost my friend.”

“He doesn’t know,” IronLad asked. 

“As much as I love him I don’t know how to tell him,” Peter said. 

“It’s the same for me and Peter,” IronLad said. “I love my boyfriend but I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Harley?” Peter asked. IronLad let his mask down. 

“Peter?” He asked as Peter took off his mask. Harley pulled him close as he kissed Peter. When they went to the tower, the two discussed Peter's lost friend as Harley held him. Peter felt glad as the day ended.


	72. Prompt 21

“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with...” Peter started to say as he saw Harley asleep on the couch. Peter smiled as he picked up Harley and carried him to the bedroom. Peter kissed his forehead before he went to take a shower before he joined Harley in bed. He held him close as he kissed his forehead. Harley seemed to smile as he opened his eyes to see Peter. 

“Hey darlin’,” Harley said. 

“Hey,” Peter said as he smiled. “Can we just cuddle?” Harley nodded before he closed his eyes as Peter put on a movie as the two stayed there resting after a long day


	73. Prompt 23

Peter woke to Harley crying out in his sleep. 

“Shh, it was a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real,” Peter said. 

“Tony...” Harley called out. Peter pulled Harley closer. 

“I’m here, Harls,” Peter said. Harley opened his eyes and tried to focus. He was crying. 

“Peter?” Harley asked. 

“I’m here and I’m not leaving,” Peter said as he held Harley close. Harley calmed down and fell back to sleep before Peter could ask about it. Peter held him hoping he would sleep well. Harley smiled as he slept knowing Peter was there.


	74. Prompt 22

Harley went to get up when Peter pulled him back. 

“No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today,” Peter grumbled. Harley kissed his forehead. 

“You want me to skip a meeting with Pepper?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. “I’ll tell her that I’m sick.” Peter smiled as Harley called up Pepper that he was sick. She seemed to buy it. Peter pulled Harley close when he got off the phone. 

“I won,” Peter did. 

“Yes, you won,” Harley said, kissing Peter as they stayed in bed for the rest of the day.


	75. Prompt 19

Mmm... you’re warm,” Harley said. Peter was currently on the beach and had been lying in the sun when Harley came over to him and laid down on top of him. 

“Harley got off,” Peter said. Harley smiled. 

“But I’m cold,” Harley said. 

“You were just in the lake,” Peter said. Harley kissed Peter to distract him. Peter pulled away and pushed Harley off him as he got up and wrapped his towel around him. 

“Why did you...” Harley said. 

“I can’t thermoregulate and you were going to make me cold,” Peter said. 

“That’s why you didn’t get in the lake?” Harley said. Peter nodded. Harley grabbed a towel and dried up before he pulled Peter closer. “How about we go inside and warm up?”

“I like that idea,” Peter said as Harley picked him up to carry him back to the house.


	76. Prompt 40

“I want to take a shower so you should probably join me. It’ll save water,” Harley said. 

“Umm... Harley?” Peter said. 

“Yes,” Harley said. 

“Showers require no clothes,” Peter said. 

“Yes,” Harley said. 

“Wouldn’t it be awkward?” Peter said. 

“We’re dating and have slept in the same bed,” Harley said. 

“We’re dating?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Harley said. 

“I thought we were just good friends,” Peter said. Harley facepalmed. 

“I asked you out on a date,” Harley said. 

“Oh,” Peter said. “Well, I guess I can join you then.” Harley kissed his cheek. 

“Later when you realize that we have been dating,” Harley said before he went into the bathroom. Peter groaned as he texted Ned who seemed to know that they were dating.


	77. Prompt 53

“Were you going to tell me?” Peter asked. Harley looked at him trying to find words. 

“I was but I chickened out,” Harley said. “I guess being a superhero was always your thing and I just wanted to as well.” 

“Well you should have,” Peter said annoyed. Harley wanted to pull Peter close but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“I’m sorry,” Harley said. 

“I’m not going to begin to say how I’m feeling because I have a feeling that you and everyone else who cares about me know,” Peter said. “But I’m not completely mad. We can talk about this later though. Right now I just want to go deal with some crime and take a breather to think.” Peter moved to jump off the ledge. He turned to Harley. “Coming?”


	78. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Topless and face down, a kiss on the shoulder blade.

Peter smiled at Harley as he looked at the other one who was laying on the pool chair tanning. Peter laid down over Harley who was laying on his stomach. Peter kissed Harley’s shoulder blade as Harley seemed surprised. 

“Peter,” Harley said. 

“Harley,” Peter said. 

“What are you doing?” Harley asked. 

“Laying on you,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes. He flipped over while keeping Peter over him. 

“I like this position better,” Harley said before he kissed Peter.


	79. Prompt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laying on someone’s chest and kissing their sternum.

Peter was laying on his bed talking to Ned on the phone when Harley laid down. Peter was still shirtless from his shower as he looked confused by his boyfriend laying on him. Harley kissed his sternum. Peter told Ned he needed to get off the phone as he kissed Harley’s cheek before setting his phone down. 

“So I was thinking we could go get some food once you put on a shirt,” Harley said. 

“Or we could stay in and cuddle?” Peter said. Harley seemed to like that idea as he cuddled up closer to Peter and kissed his neck as Peter told FRIDAY to start a movie.


	80. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Randomly while holding hands bringing joined hands together to kiss the back of the hand

Peter grabbed on to Harley’s hand as they walked through the city. He checked to make sure Harley didn’t get lost. So when they got to the park, Harley figured Peter would let go but instead he kept his hand in Harley’s. Peter moved on and lead Harley through the park. As they were walking he stopped to grab some hotdogs. As they were waiting Peter lifted up their hands and kissed the back of Harley’s. Harley felt the heat in his cheeks as they continued walking. 

“You know we could go on a date?” Peter said. 

“I would like that,” Harley said as Peter continued his tour of New York. If they were dating a week later, Tony didn’t need to know.


	81. Prompt 26

“I forgive a lot, but I never forget what’s said and done,” Harley said into the phone before hanging up. He groaned as Peter messed with his hair. 

“That bad?” Peter said. 

“He will always be an asshole,” Harley said. 

“Sorry you had to deal with a terrible dad,” Peter said. “But you know Tony is one of the best and he has loved you as a son for a long time.” Harley nodded as he thought about it. 

“I’m lucky to have you in my life as well,” Harley said before pulling Peter into a kiss.


	82. Cheesecake Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request based on a post

Harley had gotten so drunk that he had come home and ate Peter’s cheesecake. After sending him ‘I fucked up I’m sorry’ Harley went to sleep. He woke up to slamming on a door as he saw the missed calls and messages. He looked at the text and almost freaked out. They were all from Peter. Harley walked out to see his boyfriend pissed and looking for something. 

“If you are looking for the cheesecake, I was hoping that the Sorry last night would make up for that,” Harley said. Peter was still annoyed. 

“Why would you cheat on me?” Peter asked. 

“If you think me eating your cheesecake is cheating then I will buy you more,” Harley said. 

“Wait, your text was about my cheesecake?!” Peter asked. 

“Of course,” Harley said. “What did you think happened?” 

“That you cheated,” Peter said looking back at the fridge. “Though I did want that cheesecake.”

“I’ll buy you more,” Harley said, bringing him close and kissing his forehead. 

“Promise?” Peter asked. 

“Promise,” Harley said as he pulled Peter into a kiss.


	83. Prompt 5

“I am not who you think I am. I’m just the waitress,” the waitress said as she was held hostage. 

“You are dating Iron Lad,” the villain said. 

“Kinda hard for her to be dating my boyfriend,” Spider-Man said. 

“Spider-Man?” The villain said. 

“Let the girl go,” Spider-Man said. 

“Oh I will because I will take you hostage instead,” the villain said as he went to attack. He was hit with a blast. 

“I would rather you not,” IronLad said before hitting him into another wall while Spider-Man webbed him to the wall. 

“So I guess we just became public,” Spider-Man said. 

“I guess so,” Iron Lad said as he picked Spider-Man up and flew away.


	84. Prompt 17

“This isn’t a costume party,” Peter said to Harley as he came out in a flannel, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. 

“Yeah, but your friends think you're dating a cowboy, not a kid mechanic,” Harley said. 

“You should just be yourself,” Peter whined. Harley sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll change but no one better complain about you not dating a cowboy,” Harley said. Peter laughed as Harley went to change into something else. Peter’s friends got a nice surprise when they were introduced to Harley who though he spoke differently was intelligent. Ned and Harley got along quickly and Peter got the thumbs up from his best friend. Harley held on to Peter as he introduced them.

“You were right this is so much better,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.


	85. Prompt 55

The man had tried to steal Harley’s wallet when Peter came along and stopped him as Spider-Man. Peter hadn’t told Harley about being Spider-Man yet. 

“Your Spider-Man?” Harley said. 

“Oh yeah, I guess,” Peter said. 

“You guess your spidey?” Harley said, confused. Peter wanted to facepalm. 

“Yeah well I am and I happen to be Spider-Man. That’s at least the name that I go by when I’m saving people and..” Peter said before Harley laughed. 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Harley said. 

“Excuse me,” Peter said. 

“Peter, you aren’t really great at the whole secret identity thing,” Harley said as he pushed Peter’s mask up to his nose before he kissed him. Peter melted into the kiss before he moved away. 

“So much for the plans to explain,” Peter said. Harley laughed. 

“I’m just glad you were planning on telling me,” Harley said. Peter moved back to kiss Harley again. “Maybe out of the mask.” Peter nodded as he pushed his mask down before he grabbed Harley and swung them back to the tower before taking off his mask and kissing Harley again. Harley laughed as Peter grinned at him. 

“So how about I take off the suit and change and we can watch a movie and cuddle?” Peter asked. Harley agreed as Peter went to change. Harley went to turn on something for their movie night inside after the fun they had out and about.


	86. Prompt 57

“Is that my shirt?” Peter asked Harley. Harley looked down to notice he was wearing a science pun t-shirt. 

“I think it might be. I got it from your room,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“It is either my shirt or not,” Peter said. 

“It’s mine now,” Harley said. Peter looked at the shirt and sighed. 

“I liked that shirt,” Peter pouted. Harley looked at it. 

“You can have it back later,” Harley said, pulling Peter to him. Peter looked at the shirt and then looked at Harley. 

“I guess you can keep it,” Peter said. “For now.”


	87. Prompt 8

“Your eyes are as beautiful as Enchanted Eden, your hair as perfect as Roasted Coffee and your lips as bright as Raspberry Bellini,” Harley said. 

“Someone has clearly been looking at the dulex color chart,” Peter said as he smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I wanted to get your color right,” Harley said. “Because you are the best thing in my world.” Peter grinned as he leaned in to kiss Harley. He held him close as they laid in each other’s arms and Peter tried to figure out what he could say. 

“Your hair is as beautiful as the sand on the beach, your eyes are like the ocean, and you make me feel at home,” Peter told him. Harley smiled. 

“You make me feel at home too,” Harley said as he pulled him into another kiss as they laid on the couch cuddling afterwards just wanting to be close to each other.


	88. Can You Play With My Hair?

“Can you play with my hair?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as he messed with Harley’s hair. Peter kissed the top of his forehead as they laid there in each other’s arms. 

“If you ever want me to hold you or play with your hair, you can always ask,” Peter said. Harley nodded just loving being in Peter’s arms and having someone play with his hair. 

“Thank you,” Harley said. “Thank you for being here for me and caring for me.” Peter kissed his forehead as he held him close so Harley knew how much he cared about him.


	89. That Feels Nice

“That feels nice,” Harley said against Peter’s lips as Peter moved his hands down his back. Peter moved his lips down Harley’s chest as he moved down. 

“Peter,” Harley called out as Peter worked off Harley’s jeans. 

“Hey Peter, Harley,” Tony said entering the room. “What the fuck.” Tony walked out of the room as the boys moved away and went to get dressed so they could talk to Tony. Tony was ranting to Pepper when they found him. 

“We’re sorry you had to see that,” Peter said. Harley seemed to blush as Peter held his hand. 

“Lock the door next time,” is all Tony said before disappearing. 

“This is all on me,” Harley said. Peter pulled Harley into a hug as he said it wasn’t his fault. 

“You just like to be touched. You need to be touched sometimes and I understand that love,” Peter said before he pulled Harley into a kiss. 

“Not in my kitchen!” Tony yelled as Pepper laughed. Peter dragged Harley back to his room making sure to lock the door behind him.


	90. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I Literally Felt My Knees Buckle, This is So Pathetic

“You put your arms around me and I literally felt knees buckle, this is so pathetic,” Harley said. 

“No keep talking,” Peter said. 

“I want you to cuddle with me and hold me close,” Harley said. 

“Then we can do this,” Peter said. “We can lay in each other’s arms. We don’t have to do anything else. I never have to have sex.” 

“Thank you for understanding,” Harley said as Peter pulled him into a hug. Harley felt great being able to be held by Peter. Harley and Peter smiled as the two cuddled close.


	91. Prompt 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber x Youtuber

Everyone watched PeterParkour and PotatoGunners battles on YouTube. The two would review games but would always criticize the others' reviews. Everyone thought the two hated each other as they watched their videos. What they didn’t see was Peter and Harley going out on dates. They didn’t see the two of them waking up together in the mornings. Not until Harley ended up in one of Peter’s videos by accident. Peter was reviewing a game and as he was Harley walked passed the camera without a shirt on. 

Peter didn’t realize until the comments came in. News spread quick as Peter figured he should post a video to get rid of the bad comments. 

“A while ago I posted about the newest installment to the Kingdom Hearts mobile game series. In the video people claimed to see Harley aka PotatoGunner. These claims are true. Though we are rivaling Youtubers, we are actually a couple,” Peter said. 

Harley figures he should do a response when he sees the video and comments. 

“Recently my boyfriend went on to admit our relationship. I’m just confirming that PeterParkour is my boyfriend. This does not affect our rivalry,” Harley said. 

As news came out Peter and Harley were becoming big on twitter as the public debated if this was a publicity stunt or not. Harley and Peter laughed as they watched the comments come in.


	92. Prompt 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince x knight

Prince Peter Parker Stark was in love. Not a love that he should be in love with. He knew that kissing the knight was not the best decision. 

“Harley,” Peter said. 

“Shhh,” Harley said, not wanting Peter to say anything. He moved to kiss the young prince. Peter didn’t want to lose this love but he knew it was forbidden to be with Harley. He would have to keep his love hidden and he could do that. Peter knew it was dangerous to love someone who wasn’t his betrothed but no one would ever know.


	93. Prompt 13

“Take another step, and I can’t be responsible for my actions,” Harley said. Peter moved closer. He was so close to Harley already. Now he was pressed to the other’s chest as Harley moved his head closer as their lips met. It has been a while since they had kissed. Though their lips seemed to fit so Peter must have been doing something right. Harley pulled him closer as he held the boy close. Harley moved away. Peter smiled as the two just stared at each other. They would probably not hold each other for a while. They were keeping things from Tony, but they now had this moment to remember.


	94. Prompt 122

Let’s blow this joint,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised. They were dancing when Harley bent down and whispered to Peter about leaving. He had just met the other man and he was enjoying his company. He just didn’t think he was ready for a one night stand which is what this felt like it was leading to. 

“Relax,” Ned had told him earlier. “Live by the moment and stop worrying.” Peter decided to listen to Ned now as he followed Harley out of there kissing him. 

Peter woke the next morning in the other boy’s arms. He didn’t know how he got there. He felt lips touch his forehead. 

“Morning Darlin’” Harley said. 

“Morning,” Peter said. Harley smiled as his lips moved to Peter’s. Peter pulled away and looked at the boy. 

“I enjoyed last night and I haven’t been in a relationship but I would want something with you,” Harley said. “So will you go out with me?” Peter nodded, not able to speak still shocked. Harley pulled him into another kiss as Peter melted into the kiss. He could get used to this. Harley was just glad that he was able to hold Peter a little longer. 


	95. Prompt 116

“This tastes horrible,” Peter said. Harley agreed. They had decided to try out a restaurant that Tony suggested. They hated it. Peter and Harley decided to leave and give them a bad review. As soon as they could they hit a hot dog stand and continue their date in the park. 

“Hey Tony,” Harley said when he got home from the date. 

“How was that restaurant?” Tony asked. 

“Terrible,” Harley said. 

“Sorry about that. Did Peter get home safe?” Tony asked. 

“Yes,” Harley said before going up to his room. Harley opened the window for Peter to sneak in. 

“Tony has no idea?” Peter asked. 

“Nope,” Harley said as he pulled Peter into a kiss before the two heard a door open. 

“Go home Parker or you can stay in your room here,” Tony said. Peter sighed before pulling on his mask before heading at the window. Harley looked annoyed. 

“Don’t think I won’t know if he comes back,” Tony said before he left. Harley rolled his eyes.


	96. Prompt 8

“Oh, god, you’ve insulted me! What ever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scarred for you!” Harley said. Peter laughed. 

“Do you need cuddles to make up for all that?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Harley said. Peter pulled Harley close on the couch as Harley rested his head on the other boy. Harley smiled as Peter messed with his hair. 

“I like this,” Peter said. 

“I like this as well,” Harley said as they stayed cuddling together.


	97. Prompt 3

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Harley asked Peter. Peter looked surprised to see the other boy in his suit. 

“Not long,” Peter said. “How long have you been Iron Lad?” 

“Not long,” Harley said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter asked. 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Harley said. Peter smiled before pulling Harley into a kiss. Harley moved always and retracted the suit so he could hold his love. The two were back in each other’s arms and kissing as Tony came up before going back down. He was not in the mood to deal with two teens.


	98. Curls

Peter loved his curls. He had always liked how people played with his hair. Even as a kid, everyone always talked about his curls. 

“Your mom had curls just like you,” May would tell him. Peter was always told that he looked like his mom. The curls were just something that he got used to. Harley loved them as well. They didn’t talk about it much but he knew Harley hated how his hair would curl. Peter wanted him to see how special the curls were too. 

One morning he woke up before Harley and started playing with the others curls. He smiled as Harley slowly woke. 

“What are you doing?” Harley asked him. 

“I like how your hair curls in the morning before you put product in it,” Peter said. Harley felt his face blush as Peter kissed his forehead and left the blushing boy. Harley had never heard a compliment about his curls. He still put product to keep his hair straight but with Peter he let him see the curls besides without product, Peter played with Harley’s hair more and Harley preferred that.


	99. McNuggets

“I want some McNuggets,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes but knew that if Peter wanted McNuggets that he was going to bring it up until he got some. 

“I’ll order some off grub hub,” Harley said. “Anything else?”

“Chocolate!” Peter said. Harley nodded as he figured he could just order him a chocolate McFlurry. 

“Is that all?” Harley asked. 

“For all the pain to go away,” Peter said. Harley messed with Peter’s hair. 

“I know, Darlin’,” Harley said. Peter reared his head on Harley’s shoulder as Harley order them food making sure he ordered fries for Peter as well knowing his boy would steal his fries if he didn’t. He held Peter close knowing his boyfriend just needed to be held until he got some food in him.


	100. Lights

The neon lights casted a unearthly color on Peter’s skin the first time Harley kissed him. It was late at night and they were both trying to get away after everything. 

The sunlights streaming in the curtains the next morning made Harley’s hair seem golden to Peter. Peter enjoyed the gold coloring. He enjoyed watching his friend slowly awake not knowing if they were friends or not. 

Harley loved the moonlight shining on them as they danced on the roof. No one seeing them. Harley held Peter close as they danced. They had only been together for two months then. 

Peter loved the warm midday sun that shone over them and made Harley’s freckles show as he got down on one knee and proposed after years of dating. 

Harley remembered the string of lights that dimly lite Peter’s brown eyes as they spent their first night together as husbands. 

Peter enjoyed the morning sun hitting his husband’s skin as he hummed a song to Harley as they rested the day before they left the night for the beach where they would be staying for their honeymoon.


	101. Italy

Peter has always wanted to go to Italy. May had talked about it for years. She had always wanted to take him but never got a chance. 

When Peter meet Harley he never thought he would fall in love. So after many years of dating Peter was ready to propose. He planned a trip to Italy. 

Harley seemed to enjoy the trip as they explore the country together, hitting place both May and Tony suggested. It was in Venice on their last night there that Peter proposed. Harley was surprised but still said yes. Peter smiled pulling Harley close. He didn’t know how much he could love Italy until that moment. It was one of their places now. Somewhere connected to both Tony and May. Tony who brought them together and May who helped them throughout their relationship.


	102. 14: bitter

Harley was bitter at the world. It took and took until everything he cared about was gone. He watched bitterly as his mentor was laid to rest. He was done watching everyone he cared about leave. As he plot to destroy the world that was so cruel, he got a call from Peter. Peter who couldn’t see the bitterness. The boy needed a place to stay and Harley helped him out. He watched Peter and slowly fell for the boy. He knew Peter’s heart was with someone else but he still loved him. Peter would follow Harley to his garage/lab and lay on the couch watch Harley build and work on projects. 

“Do you ever wonder if the world hates you?” Peter asked. 

“I know it hates me,” Harley said. 

“Why do you think that?” Peter asked. 

“It gave me a uncaring father, it took my father figure, it took my sister with a disease, and it let me fall for someone who I can never love,” Harley admitted. 

“Maybe you can fall for them,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter, hesitated before he moved closer and kissed the boy. Peter was surprised and pushed Harley away. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m in love with MJ,” Peter admitted. Harley nodded feeling foolish as he continued to work on something that would change the world for the better and end with his demise. 


	103. 18: endless & 24: agony

Burning in his chest as he watched the boy he loved cry out in pain. For a while it just felt like endless pain as the man smiled at him. 

“Harley Keener, the next Iron Man yet he couldn’t even save his partner,” the villain said as the knife twisted further. He heard Peter cry out in pain as the villain’s sidekick stabbed him. Peter tried to get away and crawl to Harley. The villain’s sidekick kicked and Peter cried out in pain. 

“You both shall die alone,” the villain said before he left them to be dealt with by the sidekick. Time seemed endless as Harley felt his life flash before it all went black. 

Harley awoke in Peter’s arms. His boyfriend was wrapped in bandages as was he. Peter opened his eyes smiling. 

“You should sleep some more,” Peter said. Harley nodded back to sleep returning to the darkness that felt endless but with Peter by his side he knew it wasn’t.


	104. 30: beautiful & 31: lies

Peter watched the sun hit Harley’s hair as they laid there. Peter and Harley has been lying about their relationship for months now. Laying in each other’s arms while lying that they were only friends. 

Harley went to move as Peter’s phone dinged. It was Melissa. Peter felt like a ass. He hadn’t meant to ignore his girlfriend. He just kept forgetting to break up. He texted her back telling her they should meet for coffee as a hand ran down his side. 

“Who you texting?” Harley asked. 

“Melissa,” Peter said. 

“Whose that?” Harley asked confused. 

“No one,” Peter said before he set his phone aside and focused on Harley. His best friend. His lover. His future.


	105. 41: insanity

It started slow. Harley noticed it. Peter would start talking but he wasn’t talking to Harley or he would see something. He watched as Peter talked with Tony. Peter would wake up crying and not see Harley. Harley watched his boyfriend break. He watched him lose his insanity. Piece by piece until he was holding someone who couldn’t tell him anything straight. 

“Harley is Tony come back today?” Peter asked. Harley was hurt. He knew Peter didn’t know anymore. 

“I don’t know Pete,” Harley said pulling him close hoping that maybe he could keep Peter sane long enough to know that he was safe. Scared that Peter wake up and not recognize him one day and he would be alone again.


	106. 42: foolish & 45: love

“I love you,” Harley shouted. Peter looked surprised. He hadn’t expected that. 

“Then you’re foolish,” Peter said. 

“I love you more then anything Parker and someday I’m going to make you see that I’m not a fool,” Harley said. He walked away to work on something else. Peter just rolled his eyes at the mechanic. The boy who was just fixing his car after he slammed into a wall during a race. Maybe Peter was the fool. Harley looked at him and grinned. Peter’s heart skipped a beat as he felt his cheeks turn red. He knew he liked Harley but he wasn’t ready to admit it to the mechanic. Harley focused back on his car as Peter watched him and enjoyed this moment.


	107. 26: protection

Harley came in late as Tony turned on the light. Harley looked surprised. 

“I’m sorry,” Harley said. 

“Where were you?” Tony asked. 

“I was out with Peter,” Harley said. 

“You know it’s two in the morning,” Tony said. 

“I had protection,” Harley said. Tony chucked. Harley looked at him confused. 

“Harley sit down,” Tony said. He did. “I know you are seventeen now, and I’m glad you’re using protection.”

“Tony I’m talking about the suit,” Harley said. “I’m confused on what you are talking about.” Tony looked at his son confused. 

“You two were out on patrol?” Tony asked. 

“No we were walking through the park,” Harley said. Tony now understood. 

“Well maybe you should get some sleep then and we can talk about this later,” Tony said. Harley nodded and went to his room. He let Peter know he was home and safe before he went to sleep knowing that he got out of the talk about what really happened that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
